Sit-in kayaks typically include a hull having a bottom, sides and a top with an opening allowing a kayaker to sit inside the kayak. Such kayaks are typically provided with a seat disposed within the opening inside the kayak and a pair of thigh pads or braces secured to an inside surface of the top of the kayak. The seat typically includes a seat pan upon which a user's buttock rests, a back rest disposed behind the seat pan, and hip pads located on opposite sides of the seat pan. To accommodate different anatomies, the back rest is typically provided with an adjustable height by an adjustment mechanism typically located behind the back rest. Because the adjustment mechanism is located behind the back rest, any such adjustment must be performed while the kayaker is not seated within the kayak. As a result, attaining a proper back rest height requires that a kayaker repeatedly exit and adjust the seat back rest. The hip pads are typically not adjustable in that such pads are usually cut and customized for one particular kayaker's anatomy. Once customized, such hip pads may not be usable with other kayakers having different anatomies.
The thigh pads or braces typically extend along an inside surface of a top of the kayak forward the opening and underlying cockpit. Such thigh pads are provided as a bearing surface against which the kayaker may brace his or her thighs when positioned within the kayak. Although stabilizing the kayaker within the hull of the kayak, such thigh pads are typically excessively spaced from the internal bottom of seat pan, requiring the kayaker to bend his or her knees and to possibly assume an unnatural and uncomfortable posture within the kayak. Alternatively, the thigh pads or braces may be too closely spaced to the internal bottom of the kayak or the seat pan which results in the brace pads or braces excessively and uncomfortably pinching the kayaker's legs.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a seating system for a kayak that accommodates different anatomies. In particular, there is a continuing need for a kayak seating system having an easily adjustable back rest. There is also a continuing need for a kayak seating system having easily adjustable hip pads which may be adjusted for multiple kayakers having different anatomies. Furthermore, there is a continuing need for a kayak seating system that enables a kayaker to assume a natural or comfortable posture within the kayak while attaining sufficient bracing.